


island time

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: He can enjoy the now, at least.
Relationships: Angel Devil & Hayakawa Aki, Denji & Power (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	island time

**Author's Note:**

> im wearing my blinders and ignoring the current arc as hard as i possibly can

Hawaii is nice this time of year. 

Aki had to admit that the risk of being killed and having his soul perpetually condemned for all eternity was almost worth for the sea breeze alone. Yeah sure, lots of people are hypothetically getting mowed down by the thing that ruined his life in every conceivable way, but their hotel room smells like coconuts and hibiscus and isn't it all worth it? 

He knows this isn't forever. 

He can't hide from Makima for forever. 

But he can enjoy the now, at least. 

Denji and Power are fucking around near by, violating noise ordinances. That's a future headache, he's happy they're having fun. He's really trying to live in the moment, even when Future is flicking his forehead out of sheer boredom. Angel's out in the water, staring out into the horizon and maybe crying. 

Things are going great. 

He can drink his Mai Tais and think about where they're going to run off to next. Alaska has promise, being remote and different enough to keep everyone's attention long enough to keep them from doing something really stupid. 

Some part of him really wants to show them the snow. Have little winter in March. They can pretend they didn't all spend Christmas in literal hell. It's going to be great, yeah. 

So great. 

Power sprints across the beach and Denji sprints after her, and they're both yelling about something before Power feigns left for just long enough to tackle Denji into the water. Aki probably should have asked if either of them can swim before letting them loose on a beach but, well. 

Angel comes out of the water to sit next to Aki, under their shared umbrella. Probably to get as far from Denji and Power as he possibly could have. 

“This is nice.” He says quietly. His face still has tear tracks on it, his eyes are still red, so Aki acts like the parent he's clearly turning into and reaches into a bag for napkins. 

“It's not bad.” Aki wipes his face for him. 

“Yeah.” Angel slumps back, wings fanning out on the warm sand. “Really takes me back.” Future helpfully lets him know that asking “to the village you murdered?” would have ended poorly, (he could have guessed as much, but it's always nice to have the confirmation,) so instead Aki asks if Angel wants the rest of his Mai Tai. Angel opens his mouth and they fuck around with the straw for long enough that Angel sits up to make it easier on both of them. “That's-" Angel makes a face and Aki doensn't laugh even if he wants too. "A lot of alcohol.” 

Aki shrugs. He doesn't have it in him to tell Angel that it's not. 

They sit in silence, the sea breeze licking at their hair before Aki realizes it's been quiet for a while. 

He sits up sharply- 

“Can either of them swim?” Angel asks just in time for Aki to watch an arc of pink hair shoot out of the water and for Denji to shoot out after it, hacking his lungs out. 

Aki leans back, would that he would be so lucky. 

“They can learn." 

**Author's Note:**

> denji can, in fact, swim (😔) power though? who can say. 
> 
> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
